gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda
Panda "Na-na, whee!"-''Panda spotting a banana '''Mogwai' Panda is a stocky, buck-toothed, white Mogwai with panda-like black markings. She has green eyes and is a baby of Red's. She has a dimwitted but fun personality and likes to play with dolls. Her mother is Red. Panda is first seen in the second upcoming Gremlins fanfiction by RedTheGremlin, and she is one of the only babies to ever be seen in a Gremlins story, the other two being Ginger and Jet. Panda is present during the first chapter of the story, and she is said to be talking into a banana like a phone. Johnny, the owner of Alex, Red, and the others, was said to confiscate the banana as it was distracting him from his book report. Afterwards, she is seen talking to her brother Jet and playing with his hair tuft, giggling. Later, she is mentioned by Layla Montgomery to be "a little slow, but fun and cute". When Red flew in from outside, Panda spotted a banana and said, "Na-na, whee!" while reaching for it. Red scolds her in Mogwai language, shaking a finger at Panda, who crawls into a desk drawer to hide. After that, she was said be be snuggling with Red, right beside Jet and Ginger. When Micah became a Gremlin, he tried to attack the three babies, causing Panda to faint, falling over backwards like in cartoons. She is seen later squirting ketchup on Micah in the kitchen of a lab, where he was kept. Micah, now known as Spike. When Spike rushed at her, she fell off the counter calling for help. Red appeared to rescue her, but was attacked by Micah, who jumped and caught her in mid-flight. Panda was heard to say, "Mikey, uh-oh!" when Spike threw Red across the room. Upon seeing this turn of events, Panda, Jet, and Ginger attacked Spike, pinning him down and biting him chanting, "Mogwai good, Gremlins bad!" and jumping on his stomach. After they had attacked Spike, Red came to and flew up to the rafters above with a tube of acid in her hand, ready to defend her babies. Panda saw her and giggled, "Ma-ma," causing Red to accidentally pour it out on Spike, melting him. Red hugged her babies and took them home, where Crash, Tip, Dotty, Alex, and Chester were waiting for her. Currently, RedTheGremlin is working on getting the stories put on the Wiki, so there won't be another until then. However, Panda is said to be one of the main characters in the third Gremlins Fanfiction Special. Trivia * Panda was named for her panda-like markings on her coat. * She is based off Lenny from Gremlins 2: The New Batch. * Panda had two siblings, Jet and Ginger. * Her favorite animals are horses and lizards. * She was sad when Micah (Spike) attacked her because she saw him as a friend when he was a Mogwai. * According to her creator, RedTheGremlin, Panda will be a main protagonist of the third Gremlins Fanfiction Special. * Panda has never seen a real panda before. * Panda likes to collect toys, just like her mother. * Out of her whole family, Panda is the only one to not have a mohawk, a tuft, or a curl on her head. * She likes to eat ice cream. Category:Candidates for deletion